comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Lois Lane
Lois Joanne Lane is the daughter of General Sam Lane, but she's quite famous in her own right. She's an ace reporter, known to be one of the very finest investigative reporters in the world. She can find the truth -- just hide and watch. She's good enough that she's picked up more than one Pulitzer, but some people know her more as "the lady Superman rescues all the time". She's worked on making her reputation much, much more based on her work, though. Since marrying her co-worker Clark she's technically Mrs. Kent, though her byline still says Lois Lane. Background Lois Joanne Lane is daughter of General Samuel and Elinore Lane and sister of Lucy Lane. Her father was a career military man, and the family was constantly on the move. She grew up as a tomboy and an army brat whose father sought to teach her self-reliance and inner strength when he and his wife learned that Elinore was diagnosed with terminal cancer. Elinore tried valiantly to keep the girls from seeing her sick and kept them at a distance that grew into full on avoidance when Elinore was hospital bound at the end of her life. General Lane did his best after that, seeking to tech both girls that they could do anything they wanted to do, and that no one was better than they were if they didn't let them be. And most of all that they could make the world a better place. What General Lane hadn't expected was for Lois to learn about the corruption of the military base's upper echelons that they were living in after Elinore's death and through Lois' formative high school years. Taking her father's lessons to heart, Lois majored in Communication Journalism, moving on to receive a Master of Professional Studies in Journalism from the University of Metropolis while working for Perry White of the The Daily Planet, whom she came to view as the Father Figure she missed from her own blood-father. She earned many prestigious writing awards for her hard-hitting and fearless style that dug deep at the facts and the gut in the same paragraph. Lois also fell in rivalry-love with her partner, Clark Kent while having a school girl crush on Superman, whom she has no idea was his alter ego. As the years went on, and Lois learned who Clark was and that she was completely and madly head over heels in love with him, she prepared herself for something she never thought she'd ever do: get married. And then Doomsday happened, and Lois was beyond distraught. At least, until Clark was returned to her, and the marriage of her century happened. She couldn't have been happier. And she couldn't have been busier, continuing to work past the reputation of "Hey! It's that nosy reporter dame that Superman rescues", even if it makes her giggle inside when goons try to use her as a hostage when she knows Clark's in town. (She's been known to laugh in their faces, and quip: You do know that I'm Lois Lane, right? The poor saps...) It was while she was in Europe, after a huge story, that her life changed. She'd been keeping up with Clark via Skype when they were able to coordinate their schedules, not really able to find the timing for him to fly to her side for even an hour, when the unthinkable happened. The building she was in collapsed, and Lois took a chunk of concrete to the temple. It took the rescue crews hours to find her, and by the time they did, she was in a coma. Taken to a local area hospital, authorities were able to contact the Daily Planet, and Perry and Clark arrived shortly there after. When doctors said she was stable, she was airlifted to Metropolis General, where she remains until she wakes up. Personality Lois is stubborn, and a bit of a ballsy spitfire. And a little Disney Princess, Damsel in Distress, even thought she adamantly refuses to admit it. Since her head injury, she might regress to a younger more moxy-like Lois. Heaven help us all. Logs NPC'ed Logs *2011-12-18 - Bullets and Bombsticks: Hostages at the Daily Planet! - Arsenal and Starfire rush to the scene of a terrorist target, only to find out they have an inside agent. Or rather more than one when you include the brave rag tag team called the Daily Planet Staff! *(DP: 2011-12-19 - Gang Hostages Rescued) First Player's Logs *2012-05-14 - The Superheroine Dilemma - Three Opinions: The Interview - An interview is given by Wonder Woman (and Supergirl) by three reporters with different viewpoints - Cass de la Croix, Lois Lane-Kent, and Cat Grant! (DP: 2012-05-26 - The Superheroine Dilemma - Three Opinions: Measuring a Hero) *2013-09-27 - Meet Damian! - Bruce Wayne introduces his newfound son, Damian Wayne, to the world - and to shocked friends. Second Player's Logs *2014-10-30 - I'm Big In Japan - Miracle Girl Go! is created as Lois Lane reports on the Russian mafia. Category:DC Feature Category:DC Support Category:Metropolis Category:DC Taken